


The Moon and the Stars

by skyywards



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slice of Life, Standalone Oneshots Unless Declared Otherwise, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, a spoonful of angst, tw: sensory overload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyywards/pseuds/skyywards
Summary: An assortment of snippets containing loads of fluff and a bit of angst.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Apple Tea

“Is Kei-kun home?” Tadashi asks cheerfully as soon as his best friend’s mum opened the door. It’s two days into winter break, and he hasn’t heard anything from him since. Tsukki’s mum smiles at him sadly, and tells him that Kei fell ill. The young boy’s smile drops. “Oh no! May I come in anyways? To keep him company?” Whatever it was that his mum expected him to say, it clearly wasn’t _that_. She frowns, surprised, and opens the door wider for Tadashi. “If he _wants_ company, yes.” Yamaguchi flashes her a grin. “If not, I’ll talk to Akiteru!” That’s settled then. She tells him to take off his shoes and wait until she comes back. 

It turns out, Kei isn’t ecstatic about Tadashi’s presence, according to his mum, but he won’t mind the company. With that, she sends him to Tsukki’s room. Yamaguchi peeks inside carefully before shuffling into his best friend’s room. Tsukki is bundled up in the sheets, curled up, glasses folded on his nightstand, eyes half-closed. “Hey,” he murmurs, sniffing. 

“You look _horrible_ ,” Tadashi blurts out. Kei sneezes into the blanket and lets out a ‘guh’. “You probably feel horrible too,” Tadashi adds, condescending. He sits down on the carpet in front of Kei’s bed and helps him tug out a tissue from the package. “My mum always makes me apple tea with cinnamon when I feel like that. Do you want some? I’m sure you have apple tea here .. I can make you a cup! Or I’ll just run to the store if you don’t have any ..” Kei squints at him and suppresses a cough. “No,” he wheezes out, and burrows himself deeper into the blankets.

Tadashi looks around. He hasn’t been in his room very often. Usually they meet outside. The playground hidden between lonely cold alleys when the sun already set is their kingdom. That’s where they go. That’s where Yamaguchi would walk with Tsukki years from now, that’s where he’ll take him to tell him he’s in love with him. 

But that’s ages away, and Tadashi is far from in love with Tsukki.

He picks up a heavy encyclopedia for proper adults and settles it in his lap, beginning to page through until he finds the solar system. 

Then he clears his throat and starts to read out loud, until Tsukki’s breathing becomes calm and rhythmic, even, quiet, only disturbed by weak coughs and the occasional sniffle.

It’s a good thing that he’s asleep so quickly, because Tadashi doesn’t really want to read it all out a second time. He shuts the heavy book and sets it aside, moving to kneel, and clasps a cool hand over Tsukki’s scorching forehead. Earlier he trembled, shivered. That means it’s really bad. No training for a while then. Tadashi sighs and gathers the used tissues in a plastic bag to throw away. He’ll come back tomorrow. With sweets and apple-cinnamon tea.


	2. Prune Juice

Prune juice isn't _that_ good. Yamaguchi doesn't like most .. vegetables anyways. Are prunes a vegetable? No, they have to be fruits. Either way, Tadashi doesn't like fruits. Or vegetables. There are very few exceptions, like apples or strawberries, like paprika and broccoli, but in general, Yamaguchi doesn't like fruit juices, fruit yoghurts, or anything in that direction. He doesn't want fruits in his cereal, he doesn't want pieces in his jam, he doesn't want to drink fruity teas, except apple tea. Prune juice is pretty disgusting, actually. His mum had gotten into pressing juices herself, like orange juice, and told Yamaguchi to drink half a litre every day to stay healthy. He barely manages. He doesn't like fruit juices!

But it does taste good on Tsukki's lips.


	3. Clay Triceratops

"You know," Tsukishima mumbles one day. They're nine and sitting in Kei's room, on his carpet. There's a dinosaur book open between them. Yamaguchi likes the birdlike dinosaurs more, Tsukki is a fan of the classics. Triceratops. Yamaguchi is bad at remembering their names, but he knows their shapes, and he plans on making a figure of that Triceratops, out of clay. His mum agreed on helping him. He wants to give it to Tsukki for his tenth birthday. "Hm?" Yamaguchi looks up. Tsukki smiles at him slightly. A rare gift. "You're my best friend."

Tadashi's whole world lights up. When he comes home, he writes the words down. Carves them into every nook and corner of the vague, sloppy Triceratops sculpture. His mum smiles at the devotion he puts into it. The effort. "If only he'd put all that energy into studying," she tells Kei's mother, laughing over the phone. The tips of her son's ears go red with it, he mewls something like an apology. They laugh and she helps him with the sculpture until dinner. 

The day comes. Tsukki's birthday. Tadashi didn't manage to paint the dinosaur properly, so only the head is colored nicely. With the help of his mum, it looks nearly perfect. She's so good at creative tasks like this. Tadashi is only nine. Leave him alone. At least his beaming smile makes up for the rest of the Triceratops' body not being finished. He hands it over with a huge grin. Kei smiles shyly when he unwraps his present and sees it too, clear as day, all over the gift, in the detail of the head, the effort, the love in the curve of its legs, of its tail. The wrinkles on its back. It's everywhere. 

_You're my best friend, Tsukki._


	4. Uncertainty

"Uhh." It's getting annoying. Yamaguchi said it twenty-seven times in the past hour. Tsukki counted. He's starting to lose his patience. What is he stuttering so much for? He tips his head to the side, shoots his newly acquired boyfriend a small frown, and props his chin up on his knuckles. "Yes?" He probs, knowing full well that Tadashi is already lost in thoughts again: and yes, he startles. "Hmm? Oh, uhh .." Twenty-eight. Tsukishima presses his lips into a thin, thin line to keep a groan in.

 _Patience_ , he reminds himself. 

He counts until fifty. Fifty _uhh_ ’s in one day. 

He's had enough.

His _patience_ snaps like a rubber band pulled too hard. He turns to Yamaguchi and stares him down. Which only leads to more stuttering and anxious stammering. "Um, Tsukki? Tsukki, are you--okay?" Tadashi asks shakily, already backing away a few inches. Tsukishima clenches his jaw in response. "I'm fine. You don't seem to be, though."

That's all it took, apparently. Yamaguchi swallows, laughs nervously and brushes both hands through his hair. "Erm .. well — you weren't in such a good mood earlier .. and I, uhh--I mean! Not uhh! I know I've said it a lot today and I'm sorry, but I got a bit scared that you were grumpy because of _me_ , o-or something .." Almost instantly, the frown vanishes from Tsukki's face, replaced by a soft, mildly worried expression. He moves closer. "Ah," he says, giving a nod. "I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well last night." 

Before Tadashi can launch into a caring but annoying speech about how he has to take better care of himself, he already waves him off. "I'm fine. I know what you want to say." Tadashi's open mouth closes and shifts into a pout. Every bone in Tsukki's body yearns to place a kiss on that pout. He doesn't. "I'm sorry I was 'grumpy' this morning. You don't need to be nervous. It's not your fault."

Yamaguchi smiles.

And then Tsukki does it anyways; he kisses him.


End file.
